Cho Chang's Journal: FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH
by RavenSeekerCho
Summary: Well, the title basically gives the basic idea away...trust me and read this, there's a surprise ending that may bring a sequel if enough people want one... Oh, and this is only my second fic, so don't flame me! PLease read though,and review with ideas!


Dear Journal,   
You know, even though I'm technically a witch and have magical powers and everything, I never really believed in superstitions or anything like that. After all, I've made it a point to walk under every ladder I find in the Muggle world, and nothing's ever happened to me. However, there's one superstition that I now believe in 100 percent. That's Friday the Thirteenth. It's even freakier when the night has a full moon...   
Let me start from the beginning. First of all, as soon as everyone woke up, we were forced to go down to the Great Hall for a long lecture about not playing any pranks to scare people. Of course, all the 7th year guys were snickering and not paying attention. The freaky thing was, when we were getting ready to leave for the Quidditch game...  
  
I stood up, and shook my head when I saw all the Hufflepuff 5th year girls immediately roll up their cloaks to knee length. They were so immature. What guy likes a bunch of scabby legs? I don't even show off mine, and they're pretty nice, according to that 6th year I met. I turned around, and saw my clique about to head up the stairs, and called for them to wait. We were talking and laughing, when suddenly, the lights of the Great Hall went off. There were immediately the screams of every girl in Hogwarts, plus a masculine sounding one that seemed a lot like Draco Malfoy. I said to my buds, "Oh, come on. You guys are such babies!" But then, the cold wind came through the windows, and I could feel the prickling of the hairs on the back of my neck as they stood up. The lights stayed off for a few more minutes, and I could hear the professors saying every charm they could think of to get the lights back on. However, nothing worked. I could feel my other friends huddling together in fright, and I rolled my eyes (hey, they couldn't see me!). Why couldn't my friends be a little tougher? Who believes in all this Friday the Thirteenth stuff anyway? Then, as suddenly as they had gone off, the lights flashed back on, and a black cat seemed to run across the front wall. Once again, all my friends started to shake, I could even see tiny Professor Flitwick shaking. Professor McGonagall yelled, "Who just did that?? All Quidditch games must be canceled until we find out who did this!! It could be You-"   
Suddenly, Filch came running into the room. "Has anyone seen Mrs. Norris?"   
"Why, yes," Dumbledore responded, smiling. "I do believe your black cat was just in here a second ago. It was you who let her in here?"   
"Yeah, yeah," Filch grumbled, and ran out of the hall to look for Mrs. Norris.   
"Do not worry, children, everything is fine. Go to the game, I'm sure there's just some student playing a prank. I have to admit, it was a very good one!" Dumbledore chuckled.   
I laughed to myself, then looked at my friends, who didn't look quite so sure. Sighing, I waved good-bye and walked out to the field, broom in hand.   
  
As soon as I got to the field, I saw Harry Potter walking over. He's this famous 4th year who has a major crush on me. So, I figured that if I walked the rest of the way with him he'd feel special. (I'm sorry, Journal, I know it's wrong, but I can't help it!! I mean, his friend Ron told me he had a major crush on me, and...well, you'll understand more in a minute.) So I walked over.   
"Hey, Harry!"   
Harry of course gulped and looked at me like a scared urshnike. "Err..I..umm...hey, Cho." (See what I mean?? What kind of a conversation is that? Hasn't he ever heard of flirting?? Or at the very least, words with more than 3 letters in them? Oh well, at least this time he said my name.)   
"Are you ready for the game?" I asked.   
"Oh...umm...yeah."   
By this time we were at the field, and quite frankly, this "conversation" was boring me, so I said, "Well, I gotta go! Bye!" and ran off. Nothing else interesting happened for a while, so we'll skip about a half an hour to after warm-ups.   
As I landed, that little House-elf Dobby, who ruined my chances of winning last game, came running after me. Harry, his face as red as ever (Have I EVER seen his face when it was normal?), was following him, a look of panic on his face.   
"Miss Cho, Dobby has written you a poem!! It is about how much the great Harry Potter adores you!" He handed me a piece of parchment, and Harry froze.   
I opened it, and read...   
Her eyes are as brown as a freshly made cow pie,   
Her hair is as black as a burned piece of wood   
I wish we were mine; she makes my feelings so high   
As we fly round the sky playing Quidditch!   
Needless to say, I felt like laughing hysterically, at least after I got over the shock of the first line. But Dobby was looking at me expectantly. "That was very nice, Dobby! I never knew Harry thought my eyes were as brown as a cow pie!" I laughed, winking at Harry. (Of course, by this time his face was almost purple)   
Dobby grinned, informed me that, "Miss Ginny Wheasley helped Dobby write it Miss Cho!" He then ran away.   
"Err...ummm...I can...explain..." Harry started.   
I smiled at him. "Don't worry Harry, I know you didn't write it. Come on, it's time to go "fly round the sky playing Quidditch!" I laughed, and so did he. I then walked away to the rest of the Ravenclaw team.   
(Now, journal, you should be very proud of me. You see, I really am a good person. Most people I know would have cracked up right in his face!)   
OK, my hand is starting to hurt from writing about all this, so I'm going to jump right into the middle of the Quidditch game. I hope you can follow along.   
It was right in front of me! The Snitch! All I had to do was grab it, and my house would move ahead to the next round of the championship! I needed to do this. I narrowed my eyes and focused on the gold marble I could see in front of my face. What happened next, I will never forget.   
I reached out, and got ready to grab the golden Snitch, when suddenly it turned into an orange flame, which changed direction and flew up, right into my face. I felt the most unbearable pain I've ever felt in my entire life, as if my whole face was being melted by an iron...or stabbed with a thousand red hot pokers all at once, and then left in to burn away my features. I then saw the Snitch fly away, leaving the burning flame on my face. I then closed my eyes, and tried not to scream. I don't remember the next part as clearly...all I know is that I pitched sideways of my broom, and was plummeting head first. It felt as though I was in slow-motion. Although I knew that I was supposed to hit the ground within a few seconds,   
it seemed as though I was a feather, floating peacefully through the air. But you can be sure, I wasn't peaceful.   
Then, suddenly I felt a cool breath go over my face. I still felt like a was floating, but this time I was peaceful. I opened my eyes cautiously, and saw a shimmery figure. I squinted my eyes, and the glittering form of Cedric stood before me.   
"Ced-Cedric?" I asked, a lump forming in my throat.   
He smiled, moved his hand as though to motion me forward, and I felt as though a finger was pushing me upwards. I was literally standing on thin air.   
"Hey, Cho." He spoke quietly, and I couldn't help it anymore. I ran up to him, threw my arms around him, and burst into tears.   
"Cedric, I miss you so much! Every guy who ever talks to me now, I feel as though I can't even answer them in a nice way, because I don't even want to FLIRT with any other guy! I loved you Cedric, and I still do!"   
I buried my head in his shoulder, and sobbed. (Now, usually I would be pretty ashamed at myself for crying, but give me a break, I was seeing my dead boyfriend! And I just know that some of you are saying, eew, too much mushy stuff.)   
Cedric stroked my hair, and made shushing noises.   
I suddenly broke away, and looked at him confusedly. "Am I...dead?"   
He chuckled softly. "No, of course not. I'm just helping you. I needed to tell you that it's ok to get over me. You need to. You're really young, and you can't go through the rest of your life without loving anyone else. trust me. Get over me."   
"Oh, Cedric, how could I..."I began.   
He put his finger to my lips, and I was quiet. "Ok Cedric. I promise I will."   
The next thing I knew, I was lying down on a bed with Madame Pomfrey standing over me.   
"I think she'll be fine," I could here her saying to someone.   
I looked up, and say a crowd of people watching me. I smiled at them, a little less warmly at the boys. Then, I remembered what Cedric had said. Even if it had only been a dream or hallucination, he was right. So I smiled especially warmly at one boy.   
Guess what journal? I'm not going to tell you the rest!! I figure I've hopefully made you laugh, "cry", and who knows what else. I need to get some suspense in there too. My hand really hurts now, I'm Never writing an entry this long again!! Well, now I'm going to go to sleep, and dream. Whether it will be about Cedric or my new crush, I can't tell you.   
~~Cho   
  
Author's Note: First of all, the usual disclaimer stuff, I do not own any of these characters, only the plot which I made up. Everything else belongs to the genius J.K. Rowling. Now for the other stuff. Do not flame me just for Cho's little, kind of snobby comments, okay? Her character is never explained very well, and this is just how I decided to interpret it. Secondly: please review, with your ideas! If I get 20+ replies, I'll put up the sequel which I'll be starting. Otherwise, you'll never find out who it is! So, if there's anyone out there who really liked this, tell other people to read! I love getting reviews!! : ) Last thing: I was thinking of possibly doing 2 or 3 alternate endings, with different people as her crush. Do you like that? Tell me your ideas! Oh, one more thing: in the sequel (or if there's more than one, one of the sequels) you'll find out what exactly was the cause of the whole spooky dinner and everything. Well, that's all! Thanx! ~RavenSeekerCho


End file.
